Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150226183144
My body feels like it's been torn appart. Probably not far from the truth. My head is very dizzy, my vision recovering from the haze it was a minute ago. My spine feels bruised and battered to the point of breaking. But I'm still in one piece and moving. I'm helping Cara along now back to the drop off point we used a few weeks ago. Jacob is behind us, scouring the area for any unfriendly figures. Which is pretty much everyone on this place. Surfer is dead. We checked, and there was no way he survived that. A single shot straight through his heart. To say it was a shock is an understatement. And Pluto, he escaped, just as I did before, even ground now. Next time, next time... I don't know what happened to Nano, but if there are any survivors of this massacre she will be one of them I reckon. Surfer is gone though, one leader down. From what Jacob said there were at least eight in total, who knows if there are even more. But it's the end of their operation here. One thought haunts me though: who killed Surfer? It wasn't any of us, it looked like a sniper round. And if it was an NCO they would have shot at us too. It leaves the conclusion that the killer was a mutant. And unless we have an unknown ally, there's a traitor amongst their forces. The only name I have in my mind now is ghost. It wouldn't be hard to get away with it, but if it was him why didn't he show himself? I doubt I'll know for a long time, if at all. After 20 minutes we reach the evac point where we were dropped off. I prop Cara down on the ground and drop the bag off next to her. I go up next to Jacob who's scanning the area. "How long till the get here?" I ask. My voice, unless I'm mistaken, is becoming deeper every day, further from the average human voice. "10 minutes, maybe less, they weren't exactly specific. For all their talk on stopping Pluto they are damn hard to get into a fight." I nod at this. He's not wrong. We don't know whether they got involved in Mecca, but I'd imagine they must have done. They didn't in Paris though, or was that my fault too? I take a second to think over the situation with Quantum. They managed to find us out of the blue, although we had been on the national news, but still. Then they trained us for a bit, and seemingly ignored my warrning over Paris. Then they send us out here, telling us it's a suicide mission. Do they even want us back? For all we know they could get the intel out of us and then kill us. As I recall, I'm not exactly popular amongst the VIPs of Quantum. Then there's the issue with this miltia. They got all these weapons from somewhere. Local terrorsit groups? I can't remember fully how well equipped they were, but they weren't lacking that's for sure. "Did you ever get a good look at their weapons when you were with them?" I ask Jacob. He thinks for a second and then answers. "I dunno, I didn't pay too much attention, I was focusing more on Nano and Surfer, but they had a lot, enough for a small army. And it wasn't all pistols and rifles. I think there were a few rpgs, vehicles, and a pretty good system. They must have been being supplied by someone." I nod again, taking it in. Their supplier must have been close, able to produce a lot, and have a use for firearms. At a guess the humans they alied themselves with were a terrorist group, myabe they raided an army base? I wish we'd found out. Too late now. But something isn't right. It all seems to be pre-planned, everything we do, as if we're just pieces on a chess board. I'll think about it later. Finally the Quantum heli arrives and opens its doors. We're far enough away from Mosul to go without bother, the soldiers allowing us on, now doubt knowing about me. Cara gets a strange look but all I have to say is that she is with us and they sit back. I doubt they're happy, but I don't think the like their luck denying me. Our journey is long and loud enough to cause me to get a headache by the end of it. After fuel stops and a great deal of patience, we finally arrive back in Munich. We land on the outside heli pad and get out slowly. The ride has made my already bruised body all the more stiff, and I've got a massive lump on the side of my head. All three of us have dirt on our faces, and I can't imagine we smell amazing. We enter the base, accompanied of course by soldiers, and are greeted by Director Cross. We has a helf grin on his face until he registers that there are three of us, not two. Cara has been mostly silent the entire time, and I can tell she's nervous about the entire situation. "Who is that?" Cross asks angrily as he approaches us, and soldiers all around turn their heads to us, a few of the with taser like weapons in their hands. This is tense. "She's on our side, and she's been more than helpful." I answer bluntly, but Cross is having none of it. I see his expression turn suddenly. "She has a mark, take her down." He says quickly, and two soldiers fire their tasers at her. She convulses and screams. Rage takes over me at seeing my ally hurt, and I'm pretty sure Jacob feels the same. He starts shouting his head off at Cross and the soldiers, but a couple of seconds later I take a more direct approach. I grab the soldiers who fired by their necks and smash them down on the floor, knocking the wind out of them and choking them a little. "Will, stop!" I hear Jacob shout. I think for a second, my rage subsiding enough for me to release the soldiers and walk up to Cross. "We have been on a suicide mission right into Pluto's base and come out alive with intel you need. Do not, ever, attack any of us again." I say menacingly. Cross stares at me without any emotion change on his face. He's the same height as me, about six feet, but I doubt he's completely calm inside with a demon staring into his face with pure hatred. I turn ffrom him and back to Cara. She's panting heavily on the floor and is hardly in a fit state to walk. Instead I lift her up and take her over to the elevator, heading for the med centre. As I leave though I hear Jacob speak to Cross. "I wouldn't try him if I were you, I've seen him when he's properly angry, I doubt he'd listen to reason then."